Sisterly Affection
by Syreneh
Summary: Tener una hermana es como tener un mejor amigo del que no te puedes deshacer. Sabes que no importa lo que hagas, siempre estará ahí.
1. Navidad, 1970

**_Disclaimer:_ **El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling, Santa se negó a dármelo de Navidad. Buh.

_Este fic participa en el reto_**_ "__Solsticio de invierno__" _**_del foro_**_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

**Sisterly Affection **

_**.**_

_**Lily y Petunia Evans**_

_"Si no entiendes como una mujer puede amar a su hermana y querer retorcer su cuello al mismo tiempo, probablemente eres hijo único"._

**_._**

Era aquella una noche que presagiaba tormenta, ciertamente. El viento arremetía con fuerza, estremeciendo todo lo que se encontrase a su paso.

La familia Evans se reunía junto al fuego, disfrutando de su calor, reconfortándose en el silencio y tranquilidad que tan solo la mera compañía de aquellos a quienes se ama puede proporcionar. El señor Benjamín Evans leía ensimismado un libro mientras su esposa, Malva, se esmeraba en la confección de una bufanda. Petunia, la mayor de las hijas, cepillaba con cuidado el cabello de una de sus muchas muñecas. Al contrario del resto de los habitantes del hogar, Lily no se interesaba ni en leer, tejer o jugar con muñecas; la pequeña observaba, en cambio, a través de la ventana como la nieve que comenzaba a caer lo cubría todo de blanco.

La noche se tornaba oscura, iluminada por la ocasional farola solitaria que adornaba la calle Wisteria, que esa noche se veía embellecida por la luminaria que habían colocado hacía unos minutos, con ayuda de todos los vecinos, de tal forma que toda la calle era la pista de aterrizaje perfecta para el trineo del tan esperado Papá Noel.

Lily suspiró, apoyando se rostro sobre su pequeña mano, y continuó viendo por la ventana.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lils?

— ¿Por qué Santa se tarda tanto tiempo en llegar? —inquirió, sin apartar aun la vista del cristal. No podía permitirse el perder algo de tal importancia como el aterrizaje del trineo que contenía todos sus regalos.

—Tiene que recorrer todo el mundo en una noche, sabes, no es tan sencillo como creerías —su padre la miraba por sobre sus gafas, divertido de lo lindo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero que llegue _ya_! —apoyó su frente contra el duro cristal y cerró los ojos. Había sido un largo día para la más pequeña de los Evans y le era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Eres una bebé, ya deberías de haber aceptado que Santa Claus es solo un cuento de hadas —Petunia dice con aires de grandeza, no queriendo recordar que no hacía demasiado ella mantenía la misma actitud que su hermana menor.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas. — ¡Eso no es cierto! Santa si es real, papá y mamá nunca nos mentirían sobre eso.

Petunia sonrió amargamente, recordando la desilusión que vivió cuando se enteró de que sus fantasías no eran más que eso, fantasías. —Madura de una vez y acéptalo, Lily, no hay tal cosa como Santa Claus.

— ¡Tuney! —le reprendió su madre sin alzar la voz, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente para mantener a Petunia a raya —. No hagas caso, Lily. Ya pronto llegará —le guiñó un ojo, después de asegurarse de que recibiera una disculpa de parte de su hermana.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lily, mostrando el gracioso hueco entre sus dientes frontales, y Petunia puso los ojos en blanco, absteniéndose de decir nada más.

Volvieron entonces cada quien a su asunto, relajándose con el calor que les brindaba el crepitante fuego del hogar, sobre el que descansaban varias fotos familiares que mostraban la infancia de las dos niñas con sendas sonrisas desdentadas.

* * *

Lily parecía hipnotizada por la ventisca que tenía lugar afuera, observando con sus ojitos verdes el vaivén de las hojas de los arboles, los danzantes copos de nieve y la parpadeante luz de la luminaria.

El rostro de la niña se transfiguró en una mueca de horror, y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el lugar como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo que, en su opinión, era cierto.

— ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —dejando su libro a un lado y aceptando que su deseo de leer en paz no sería posible hasta que sus hijas estuvieran dormidas, el señor Evans se quitó sus anteojos.

Lily frenó su ir y venir por un segundo. — ¡Santa Claus ya viene y aun no hemos preparado las cosas! —se retorció en su lugar y jaló de sus cabellos rojos, irritada porque su familia continuaba tranquila y apacible; incapaces de comprender la gran preocupación que la embargaba —. ¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? No hemos preparado nada aun, ¡y Santa podría estar _a punto_ de llegar! —se tiró al piso y cruzó sus brazos sobre su estómago.

En un vano intento de ahogar sus risas, la señora Evans se acercó a su hija menor, y le acarició detrás de las orejas con dulzura, como solía hacer cuando bebé y no hallaba forma alguna de tranquilizarla. —Gritar y patalear no hará que todo esté listo a tiempo, Lily.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Lily apartó la mano de su madre. —Creo que no comprendes la importancia de esto. Es un asunto de vida o muerte, mamá, mis regalos dependen de esto —sus ojos brillan inocentes mientras mira a su madre con la cantidad justa de inocencia que necesitaba para convencerla.

Malva Evans sonríe, seña clara de su rendición, y se ve arrastrada por Lily hacía la cocina. Se sienta en uno de los bancos y sonríe al ver a su hija transformarse en un torbellino, buscando las cosas necesarias para preparar las galletas. —A veces desearía que no tuvieras tanta energía.

La niña le hizo una mueca y se sentó sobre la barra, mientras su madre precalentó el horno y comenzaron con la preparación de las galletas navideñas. Trabajaron con eficiencia, uniéndoseles Petunia con rapidez, quien como de costumbre se declaraba supervisora de las galletas y por lo tanto no hacía nada.

— ¡Fuera manos, Ben! —con un manotazo, apartó la madre las manos de su esposo, que había sido atraído por el olor de las galletas

—Pero, Malva, cariño, un poco no hace daño…

—Eso ya lo sé, pero conociéndote no será un poco, ¡si no la mitad de la masa!

Rendido y cabizbajo, el señor Evans se retiró una vez más a la sala, donde se lamentaba no poder disfrutar de la masa aun cruda de las galletas, una de sus cosas preferidas en el mundo.

* * *

—Se un amor y pon el reloj, Pet —había puesto dentro del horno la última de las bandejas. Al voltearse, la señora Evans se encontró con el usual desastre en el que se transformaba la cocina una vez que la preparación de las galletas había terminado. Pasó su antebrazo por su frente y se limpió las manos, cubiertas de harina, sobre su delantal rosado.

No podía contar con sus hijas para que limpiaran todo el cochinero que habían dejado atrás, normalmente se enfrascaban en una pelea y terminaba quedando todo peor, mas en ese momento no le molestó. Puso los utensilios en remojo y limpió con esmero la barra de granito. Inconscientemente, comenzó a menear sus caderas al ritmo de una canción que pasaba por su cabeza, tarareando y sonriendo y fregando los trastes hasta que estos brillaban.

Estaba en medio de secar las cosas cuando sintió que unas manos le rodeaban la cintura. —Hola, hermosa.

— ¡Ben! —se dio la vuelta sonriente, dándole un golpe en la barriga al señor Evans —. No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustas.

Su esposo rió entre dientes, sin soltar su cintura. —Lo siento, cariño —a pesar de los años, Malva Evans seguía tan hermosa como el día de su boda, ganando algunas canas a través del tiempo.

—Que no vuelva a suceder —le reprendió con una sonrisa que creaba arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Ben Evans, si bien ya no era el joven atlético y delgado de hace años, no había perdido esas ganas de vivir la vida.

— ¡Asco, asco, asco! —gritaron ambas chicas cubriéndose los ojos al ver a sus padres compartir un breve beso en los labios —. ¡Mis ojos, se queman!

Comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor con los ojos cerrados, ocasionando que chocaran la una con la otra.

Sus padres las miraron divertidas. —Bah, no sé de qué se quejan. ¡Si somos jóvenes y apuestos aun! —exclamó el señor Evans, y en un ataque de júbilo intentó cargar a su esposa al estilo de recién casados —. ¡Aaaaah! ¡Mi espalda! —gritó el hombre, llevándose una mano a la espalda adolorida.

— ¡Benjamín! —las manos de su esposa se movieron a su alrededor, insegura de que hacer.

Con un poco de trabajo, Ben Evans fue capaz de moverse de la incómoda posición en la que se había atorado. —Estoy bien, Malva, no te preocupes —tranquilizó a su esposa, y después vio las miradas preocupadas de sus hijas —. ¡De verdad! Tan saludable como un caballo, les digo.

— ¿Los caballos no se enferman, entonces? —preguntó Lily curiosa, frunciendo el ceño.

Petunia rodó los ojos, y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su hermana. —Es un dicho, Lily, no le hagas caso —con esto, Lily se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus padres de vuelta a la sala.

— ¿Necesitas algo, cariño? —la voz de la señora Evans era dulce, mientras frotaba la mano de su esposo.

El reloj que marcaba que las galletas estaban listas se hizo oír desde la cocina. —Pues unas galletas no estarían para nada mal —guiñó uno de sus ojos castaños, y vio a su esposa partir presurosa para evitar que las galletas se quemaran.

Con un plato repleto de galletas con chocolate en las manos, la señora Evans hizo su gran regreso a la sala. —Tan solo una —advirtió a todos, que miraban con la boca hecha agua el postre.

Obedeciendo a su madre, todos disfrutaron de uno de esos pedacitos de cielo. Las galletas eran su especialidad, siendo preparadas con una receta secreta que se pasaba de generación en generación y que guardaban celosamente. Era también una tradición familiar prepararlas durante la Nochebuena, al igual que decorar el árbol esa misma noche, el que siempre quedaba demasiado recargado con colguijes de un lado y apenas unos cuantos del otro.

—Bueno, niñas, ¡hora de ir a dormir! —exclamó el señor Evans con una gran sonrisa, juntando sus manos satisfecho.

— ¡Pero, papá, es temprano!

— ¡No quiero dormir aun!

—Nada de peros, señoritas, ya oyeron a su padre, a la cama.

Ambas niñas dejaron de quejarse. En su casa, papá era el divertido y mamá era quien hacía valer las reglas; por lo que sabían de antemano que en cuanto el "señoritas" era utilizado por ella, lo mejor era obedecer y abstenerse de rechistar. Por lo que al escuchar esto, las hermanas se levantaron, le dieron un beso de buenas noches a cada uno de sus padres y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lily se metió a la cama después de desearle las buenas noches a cada uno de sus peluches, y pedirle perdón a Santa Claus por aquella vez que le jaló el cabello a Petunia y le mordió, —Pero es que ella me provocó —decía, mas era mejor pedir disculpas que recibir un pedazo de carbón como Navidad.

Se acurrucó en su cama y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño que le embargó de repente.

* * *

Abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto. Creía haber oído algo, pero no estaba segura de qué.

Aguzó el oído, atenta a cualquier sonido que se pudiera dar.

Y entonces lo escuchó. _Cascabeles._

Agudos y musicales y tintineantes, parecían provenir de afuera. Lily frunció el ceño confundida, ¿cómo podía venir de afuera, con la tormenta? Se acercó a su ventana y, no sin trabajo, la abrió. Entró una ráfaga de viento que le heló hasta los huesos, mas eso no le impidió que se asomara por ella, girando y retorciéndose en un intento de ver que causaba el curioso ruido.

Nada, no veía nada.

Cerró la ventana una vez más, tomó un mullido abrigo de su armario y se lo puso sobre el pijama, y salió de su cuarto con sumo cuidado para evitar despertar a nadie. Se dio la vuelta una vez cerrada la puerta, con extrema lentitud comenzó a acercarse a las escaleras cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto de Petunia se estaba abriendo.

Con una sonrisa, se escondió detrás de la puerta. — ¿Adónde vas, Tuney? —satisfecha, Lily vio como su hermana brincó en su lugar y se mordió la lengua para no gritar, aunque por la sorpresa terminó cayendo sobre ella —. ¡Quítate de encima!

— ¡Oh! ¡La gravedad parece aumentar sobre mi!

— ¡No, no es cierto!

—Es cierto, Lily; lo mismo me paso ayer.

—Estás loca, ¡tú enorme trasero me aplasta! —se la quitó de encima con un empujón —. ¿Por qué eres tan rara?

Discutieron un poco, hasta que recordaron que se suponía debían estar durmiendo. — ¿Tú también lo escuchaste? —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que les diera tiempo para decir algo más, volvieron a escuchar esos misteriosos cascabeles. —No hagas ruido —Petunia puso un dedo sobre sus labios, y apartó su cabello rubio de sus ojos.

Las dos hermanas bajaron de puntillas, parando de vez en cuando para verificar que sus padres siguieran dormidos.

— ¡Mira! —exclamó Lily sin poder contenerse al ver las migajas sobre el plato que solía contener las galletas, y el árbol repleto de regalos —. ¡Santa ya lle—fue silenciada por la mano huesuda de Petunia sobre su boca.

— ¡Lily! —gritó la mayor al sentir la lengua de Lily sobre su mano y babearla toda —. ¡Qué asco!

Lily se rió un poco, y después de que Petunia se limpió la mano en su pijama, continuaron con su misión.

Abrieron la puerta, que rechinó estruendosamente, y salieron. Buscaron por todas partes mas no encontraron nada más que blancura. Por lo que, con el viento azotando sus rostros y las mejillas sonrojadas, salieron a la tormenta invernal.

Entonces lo escucharon, otra vez.

— ¿Lo oíste?

Ambas hermanas se voltearon a ver y levantaron la vista al cielo, que era del único lugar de donde podía provenir dichoso ruido, por más extraño que sonara.

Sobre el techo nevado, con los ojos entrecerrados y la visión bloqueada por la nieve cayendo, lo vieron.

Renos.

Eran grandes, de pelaje que variaba del negro al castaño, con astas grandes y graciosos collares brillantes, que les unían a… un trineo. Un trineo negro como la misma noche, donde reposaba un saco enorme con regalos de toda clase, todos los que se pudiera uno imaginar. — ¿Qué? —la pregunta de Petunia fue apenas audible.

Tomando las riendas de los renos entre sus manos, estaba un hombre de mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, larva barba blanca y abundante barriga, enfundada en un inconfundible traje rojo.

Mas su visión duró solo un segundo, pues con unas sonoras carcajadas, el trineo despegó por los aires guiado por los renos, desapareciendo del firmamento.

—Oh Dios. ¡Oh _Dios_! —Petunia no encontraba palabras.

Lily comenzó a saltar emocionada, siéndole imposible retener la emoción. — ¡Es Santa Claus! ¡SANTA CLAUS! —su felicidad era tal que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Las dos hermanas miraron ensimismadas el cielo, olvidándose del frio y de que pescarían un gran resfriado al día siguiente.

—Te dije que era real —le dijo Lily a Petunia, con una sonrisa enorme que le estiraba las mejillas.

* * *

_**¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados!** _Ag, ¿saben cuanto me costo hacer este capitulo? Me sentaba frente a mi laptop y nada, simplemente nada. Hasta que ayer dije, hasta aqui llega esto, ¡hoy es el dia! Y me puse a escribir como loca, y logre terminarlo antes de que me mandaran a dormir. Porque aunque estoy a punto de ser legal mis padres aun me mandan a dormir temprano, bla. El resultado final de este capitulo me gusta, creo que enseña la relacion de hermanas, que es lo que queria mostrar al final, porque aunque siempre se esten peleando se quieren mucho al final del dia.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


	2. Navidad, 1978

**_Disclaimer:_ **El Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling, Santa se negó a dármelo de Navidad. Buh.

_Este fic participa en el reto_**_ "__Solsticio de invierno__" _**_del foro_**_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

**Sisterly Affection**

_**.**_

_**Lily y Petunia Evans**_

_"__¿A caso crees que no sé de lo que son capaces? Aquella noche en Godric's Hollow no solo perdiste a tu madre, yo perdí a mi hermana_".

**_._**

Los pequeños copos de nieve que caían del cielo teñían de blanco el abrigo de Petunia. El frio calaba hasta los huesos pero la joven no se movió hacia la casa, donde estaba más cálido. Pareciera que sus zapatillas estaban pegadas al piso.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde la última vez que visitó el que solía ser su hogar. Petunia era ahora una mujer felizmente casada con Vernon Dursley, un hombre importante, que compartía su visión del mundo y, lo mejor de todo, _normal. _Vernon pasó su mano por sus hombros, mas Petunia apenas se dio cuenta de eso. Sus ojos no se podían apartar de la vieja casa decorada con luces donde habitaban tantos momentos. Limpió las lágrimas que se amontonan en sus ojos cuando los recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, florecen en su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando las memorias, y cruzó el camino hasta la puerta. Al entrar anunció su presencia en la casa, colgó su abrigo y no pudo evitar notar las fotos que aun colgaban de las paredes. Fotografías de niñas sonrientes, paseos al parque y ratos agradables en familia. Continuó hacia la cocina, de donde se escapaban deliciosos aromas.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a esta, fue notar que el lugar era un desastre. Harina por todos lados, ingredientes esparcidos, trastos sucios en el fregadero. Más lo que captó su atención no fue esto, sino la pelirroja que sacaba una bandeja de galletas del viejo horno.

Lily. Tan perfecta como siempre, era toda cabello como fuego, mejillas sonrojadas y dientes perlados. Sus ojos se apagaron cuando se encontró con su mirada verde.

—Petunia —su voz no tenía emoción alguna, vacía. Se limpiaba las manos en el regazo, donde tenía amarrado el delantal favorito de su madre.

La mayor de las hermanas tan solo saludó con un seco asentimiento de su cabeza y pasó de largo, la tensión entre las hermanas se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

La mesa del comedor ya estaba puesta. Había flores –lilies y petunias, _por supuesto_ –adornándola, las velas estaban ya encendidas, el mantel estaba tan manchado como en la anterior fiesta y la vajilla navideña se veía como nueva.

No se detuvo a mirar y fue a la sala, donde su madre estaba sentada en el sillón, cubierta con una manta para mantenerla caliente. Intentaba crear uno de los bonitos suéteres de lana que solía hacer. Sonrió amorosamente. Malva Evans ya no era la misma desde aquellos largos meses que tuvo que pasar en el hospital.

—Hey —susurró, y sus ojos se iluminaron y pareciera que frente a ella estaba el mejor regalo que le podían haber dado.

— ¡Tuney! —extendió los brazos cual bebé.

Petunia la envolvió en un abrazo, complaciéndola.

— ¡La cena está lista! —llamó Lily desde la cocina.

— ¿Alguien dijo cena? —por supuesto, fue este el momento en el que su padre hizo su aparición. Recibió un beso en la frente de su parte y regresaron al comedor, movidos por la eterna e insaciable hambre del señor Evans.

Le dolía admitirlo, incluso a sí misma, pero todo lucía delicioso. Tomó su lugar junto a Vernon y frente a Lily, y le embargó un escalofrío al pensar que toda esa comida pudo haber sido elaborada con _magia. _Se arregló el cabello, ya perfectamente acomodado, y unió sus manos a las de su familia, listos para bendecir los alimentos.

— ¿Dónde está James, cariño? —su madre inquirió con una sonrisa, tomando su copa, con champán, con una temblorosa mano. Al contrario de cómo había sucedido con Vernon, el novio fenómeno de su hermana siempre había sido bienvenido con una enorme sonrisa.

—Fue a una rápida visita con sus padres. Debe de estar a punto de llegar —había una arruga en la frente de Lily, como si algo la estuviera preocupando.

— ¿Deberíamos de esperarlo?

—No, así está bien —respondió para el alivió de su padre y Vernon, que no podían esperar para hincarle diente a la comida.

Al escuchar el timbre, Lily se levantó tan rápido de su silla que pareciera que alguien la electrocutó.

—Buenas noches, espero que no haya sido una molestia mi demora —lucía tan propio, con una sonrisa educada y la mano de su hermana entre las suyas. Petunia, sin embargo, notó que los bordes de sus ojos estaban teñidos de rojo.

—No te preocupes, James, que bueno que llegaste. Y dime, ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres?

El gesto del mago se torció, mas no tardó en recomponerse. —Descansando, ya les hacía falta —su sonrisa tembló en sus labios y Lily apretó con más fuerza su mano.

A partir de esto la cena transcurrió sin contratiempo alguno, hablando de la vida diaria, escuchando las aburridas pláticas de Vernon sobre taladros y evitando los temas delicados.

* * *

—Todo estuvo delicioso, señora Evans, muchas gracias.

La aludida sonrió, encantada con los halagos de James. —Oh, no fui yo quien preparó la cena, sino Lily. Y, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte? Llámame Malva, "señora Evans" me hace sentir tan vieja.

Las dos hermanas rodaron los ojos ante esto, su madre adoraba cuando alguien la halagaba, y no era difícil ver lo mucho que le gustaba James. Demasiado.

—James, ¿me podrías decir algo más sobre el _quidditch_? —los ojos del señor Evans brillaban. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por el deporte mágico y su hija no estaba del todo capacitada para responder todas sus preguntas. Incluso él adoraba a su novio.

James estaba a punto de hablar cuando Lily le interrumpió. —Le encantaría, papá, pero justo ahora tiene que ayudarme con los platos —guiñó un ojo a su padre y arrastró a su novio a la cocina.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el muchacho una vez que estaban dentro de la cocina, confundido por la actitud de Lily.

Lily se puso de puntillas y juntó sus labios a los suyos con pasión. —Te amo —le dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

James sonrió también y besó su respingada nariz. —Lo sé.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lily comenzó a tallar los platos y James a su lado se encargó de secarlos y colocarlos en su lugar. Se concentraron en su tarea en silencio unos minutos, sin necesidad de llenar todos los espacios con pláticas bobas.

—Gracias —dijo el moreno. Lily lo miró confundida, soltando el plato entre sus manos, por lo que elaboró —. Por… todo. Por ser tú, por dejarme venir con tu familia cuando no tenía con quien ir, por estar ahí para mí siempre. Por todo —se encogió de hombros queriéndole quitar hierro al asunto.

Pero por más que James fingiera que no era la gran cosa, Lily lo conocía mejor, por lo que no le sorprendió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Sabía que las cosas no eran nada fáciles para James, ahora que sus padres no estaban más junto a él, ahora que tan solo podía encontrarlos bajo su lápida.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Siempre.

—Creo que me ha caído algo de jabón en el ojo, Lils —limpió su rostro con su antebrazo, y recibió un golpe en el hombro de parte de Lily. ¿Qué era lo que tenían los hombres que nunca se permitían un momento de vulnerabilidad?

* * *

—Ha ocurrido otro ataque. Los Mckinnon han muerto. Vengan de inmediato —la grave voz venía de sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta vieron como un ave emitía un brillo azulado, y el _patronus _se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó.

La pareja de jóvenes se quedó paralizada, mirando con los ojos empañados el lugar donde se desapareció el _patronus _de Ojoloco Moody.

—Tenemos que ir —sin perder tiempo, Lily ya estaba limpiando sus manos con un trapo cuando James la detuvo.

—No, tú te quedarás aquí.

La chica cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, desafiándolo. —James, no necesitas protegerme.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

Y aunque utilizó un tono que no permitía replicas, Lily Evans no era de esas personas que aceptaba un no por respuesta nunca. —No, James, tengo que ir, Alastor dijo…

—Ya sé lo que dijo Moody; más no te puedes ir. Marlene vivía no muy lejos de aquí, tu familia podría estar en peligro. Tienes que quedarte aquí y protegerlos. Si ambos nos vamos, no habrá nadie aquí para protegerlos—se miraron a los ojos y Lily asintió, no importaba cuanto quisiera ir, no podía dejar desprotegida a su familia y lo sabía.

—Bien —escupió —. Pero no me gusta.

James besó su frente y le dio un rápido abrazo. —A mi tampoco.

—Cuídate —dio un beso de despedida a James y vio como giraba sobre sus talones y desaparecía ante sus ojos.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, su estómago estaba en un nudo. Intentó tomar una honda bocanada de aire, pero algo parecía estar constriñendo sus pulmones.

— ¿Lily? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ocurre? —el rostro de Petunia, quien había estado escuchando lo ocurrido oculta tras la pared, se asomó.

Se tomó un momento para componerse, mientras los grandes ojos de Petunia la veían. — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

— ¿Lily? —ignoró su pregunta, como sabía que lo haría.

Lily ocultó sus lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. —No es nada, no pasa nada, estoy exagerando.

Dio unos pasos inseguros hacia su hermana; siempre se veía tan tranquila y compuesta, y ahora estaba hecha un desastre. —Alguien… ¿Alguien de los tuyos murió? —apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, insegura de cómo lidiar con la angustia de Lily.

Este simple gesto, tan pequeño pero significante, hizo que las lágrimas de Lily regresaran. —Sí, una familia entera. Asesinados —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al imaginarse la escena. Sobre la casa, flotando en el oscuro cielo, la marca tenebrosa emitiendo un enfermizo resplandor verde. La casa echa pedazos. Los cuerpos descansando en el piso, sin vida. Sangre por todas partes. Y ahora esos mortífagos, esos viles asesinos, andaban sueltos…

—Pero, ¿Por qué? Creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa con _magia. _Tú eres un auror, ¿no?

—El problema es que los del otro bando también tienen magia, Tuney, y los aurores no son invencibles —su hermana la seguía viendo sin comprender —. Estamos en medio de una guerra. Una grande. Y también está afectando a tu mundo.

Los ojos de Petunia se abrieron. —Todas esas cosas en las noticias, los accidentes, las desapariciones… —Lily asintió, confirmando sus temores —. Wow. Y James, ¿Él fue…?

—Sí —suspiró, y miró a su hermana a los ojos —. Mira, no te voy a mentir y decir que todo está bien. Esta es la peor guerra que ha visto el mundo mágico. Gente muere todos los días y el Ministerio (sí, tenemos uno) no sabe qué hacer. Por lo que se creó una resistencia secreta, la Orden del Fénix, de la que somos miembros James y yo.

Petunia asimiló todo esto con lentitud. —Pero, eso significa… Lily, están en peligro, podrían morir —dijo horrorizada, al entender la magnitud de sus palabras.

—Lo sé —dijo sin miedo, como si fuera algo a lo que se hizo a la idea desde hace mucho tiempo —. Pero moriría sabiendo que hice lo correcto.

—No, Lily, no puedo dejar que mueras.

—Tengo que hacerlo.

— ¡No! ¡No tienes que hacerlo, tienes una opción! —estalló, sus ojos rojos y la vena en su cuello peligrosamente hinchada —. No pelear, esconderte, ponerte a salvo.

— ¿Es que no entiendes? Esto es algo grande; más grande que tú, que yo, que todos nosotros. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y ver a todos los que amo morir.

Silencio reinó en la cocina, ambas muchachas se miraron a los ojos por un largo tiempo, lágrimas de miedo, desesperación, enojo, corriendo por sus mejillas.

—No quiero ver a mi hermanita morir.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo. Petunia soltó sus manos al ver la resolución en los ojos de Lily y supo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Cuando su hermana tomaba una decisión se quedaba con ella. —He tomado mi decisión.

Petunia asintió, sabía ya su respuesta desde antes que se lo dijera. Se levantó, tomó su abrigo y se cubrió con el y, después de llamar a Vernon, salió de la casa.

Lily se quedó en el piso de vinilo, llorando, porque cuando se trataba de su hermana, parecía nunca hacer nada bien.

* * *

— ¿Lily? ¡Lily! —unos brazos la rodearon con cariño, la acercaron a un cálido pecho y la acurrucaron ahí, acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando sus lágrimas —. Lils, ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

James Potter veía con desesperación como, por más que trataba, Lily no respondía. Tan solo estaba ahí, con la mirada perdida, los ojos rojos e hinchados, echa un ovillo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada? Lily, respóndeme, por favor —se sentía tan inútil, viéndola ahí, tan frágil, sin saber qué hacer.

Suspiró y la volvió a atraer hacia sus brazos, donde se acurrucó y continuó llorando en silencio, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas. ¿Cómo explicarle lo que le ocurría, sin que pensara que estaba loca? James no lo entendería, por más que lo intentara. Él no tenía hermanos, él no sabía lo que era tener una hermana que te consideraba una escoria, que te preferiría muerta a que pertenecieras a su familia, que no comprendía el mundo al que pertenecía.

Lily movió su cabeza, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos temblorosas. —No, no estoy bien —dijo sorbiéndose la nariz, mas esto solo acarreó otra ronda de llanto interminable. Se sentía tan tonta.

Se levantó con precipitación del suelo e inclinó su cabeza en el fregadero. La cena en la que tanto se había esmerado hizo una reaparición mientras James sujetaba su pelo y trazaba círculos en su espalda.

—Ya, ya —murmuró el muchacho, besándola y arrullándola y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Le extrañaba verla así, porque Lily era siempre tan fuerte, y no sabía qué hacer.

Besó su frente con cuidado y apartó los cabellos de su hinchado rostro. Lily hipó un poco y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

No, James no lo entendería.

* * *

**_He aqui lo unico que ha salido de mi enorme cabezota._** Puaj, siento que me quedo demasiado cursi el final, pero me he estrujado la cabeza en busca de algo mejor y nomas no encontre nada. Giu. En fin. Se que de navidad no contiene exactamente mucho, si no es que casi nada, pero mas bien queria retratar algo de la relacion de estas dos hermanas de manera distinta al "fenomeno" "me odias" y blabla, por lo que he aqui lo que logre escrbir. Si, Petunia y Lily tenian sus problemas y quiza no los enfrentaron de la manera en que lo deberian de haber hecho, pero eran hermanas despues de todo y se querian mucho.

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
